1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to exercise equipment and more particularly to a swinging gymnastic machine with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional swinging gymnastic machine for legs and arms is disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M300121. The swing type exercise machine comprises
a base frame comprising an upper support;
a mounting block comprising a front upright rod fixedly secured to the support;
a swinging assembly comprising an arm having one end pivotally secured to the upright rod, and two pedals bifurcated from the other end of the arm;
and left and right handlebars pivotally secured to the upright rod.
However, since both the swinging assembly and the handlebars are pivotally secured to the upright rod, the whole weight of a person is borne upon the upright rod when both hands grasp the handlebars and both feet step on the pedals. This can adversely tilt the upright rod. As a result, both the swinging assembly and the handlebars cannot pivot normally.
Moreover, this kind of swing type exercise machine is bulky and is not collapsible. Hence, it may occupy a great space when it is disposed in an ordinary house or apartment. This in turn can increase the living space of a home.
Thus, as viewed from the above, it is desirable to provide a novel swinging gymnastic machine with practical and improved structure in order to overcome the inadequacies of the prior art.